1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a fixing bracket for securely mounting an electronic device, such as a power supply.
2. Description of Prior Art
Low-voltage direct current power is required for electronic devices/elements in a computer, such as a mother board or a hard disk drive. A power supply is often mounted in a computer enclosure for converting alternating current to direct current and supplying the direct current to the computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer enclosure 100 adapted for mounting a power supply 102 includes a rear panel 104 which forms an opening 106 at a top portion thereof to expose the power supply 102. A supporting plate 108 is stamped in the enclosure and extends from an edge of the opening 106 for supporting the power supply 102 thereon. Four holes 110 are defined proximate the opening 106 for extension of bolts (not shown) to fix the power supply 102. However, when attached to or detached from the computer enclosure 100, the power supply 102 must be supported by hand. Thus, assembly of the power supply 102 requires dexterity.